


drabbles for rose

by danahscott



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, basically just drabbles about rose, expect a lot haha, one every five days :), one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/pseuds/danahscott
Summary: pretty much what it says on the tin. drabbles about rose and her life w the doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i will be able to figure out how to add chapters and the like lol bc as of now i have no clue so we'll see

“Rose, sweetheart,” Jackie cooed, softly to her. But Rose wasn’t in the mood for conversation. She wasn’t in the mood for anything. The Doctor was just in the next room over, but really, he’d never been farther away. “Rose, talk to me, love.” Rose pulled her knees closer to her chest. 

“He’s never going to come back, is he?” She said, fighting to keep the tears out of her voice. “He can’t just do that, he can’t just turn up out of nowhere and change everything and then - and then - change.” She wiped at her eyes, furiously. She was so sick of crying. “It’s not fair.” 

“Of course it’s not.” Rose felt Jackie start rubbing her back in circles, and it made her feel like such a kid again. And while it was comforting to have her mum with her arm around her again, Rose wasn’t used to feeling this lost, or this alone. Her Doctor with the leather jackets and the fantastics - would she ever see him again? 

She started to cry harder still, turning and embracing her mum. “It’s not fair,” she said again. Because what else was there to say? 

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”


	2. daydream

Now that Mickey was on board the TARDIS, Rose remembered her past a lot more. She still remembered being two little kids running around the backyard, playing make believe. She remembered being two teenagers, sitting in a cafe and dreaming of what they’d be someday. 

“Mickey,” she remembered saying to him, “do you think I’m gonna be a shopgirl my whole life?”

“No way,” Mickey assured her. “We’re gonna be rich, you and me. Then we can put Jackie away somewhere nice. How’s that sound?”

“Good. Might need my A-levels first though.” She leaned her chin on her hand. “It all feels a little pointless after a while, huh? You keep thinking you’re going to be the exception, you’re going to be the one to get famous. But we’re just like everyone else.” 

There was a long pause. “I s’pose you’re right,” Mickey had said. That was how most of their conversations had ended back then. It was hard to feel optimistic sometimes. But even their wildest dreams, their most hidden hopes couldn’t amount to what the Doctor had given to them. 

This reality was better than anything she could have dreamed.


	3. beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose and the first time the doctor calls her beautiful

The first time he calls you beautiful, it feels like you’re being lit on fire. You’ve known him for all of four days and the whole world has started to spin the other way. Of course your mum has called you beautiful before, but she’s your mum and it’s her job. And Mickey has said it plenty of times, especially the nights when his lips are on your skin, and the moonlight is streaming in through the window. 

But then he says it and it’s like you’re rediscovering the word, like you’re really hearing it for the first time, like the definition in the dictionary had it wrong the whole time. He says it, and you feel like he might be looking right through you in the way you always hoped and always feared someone would one day. It’s like he’s extracting the light from inside of you with two fingertips and letting it float through the air, dance in front of you.

It’s like he’s whispering, “Look. Look at what you are.” The word is nestling galaxies and nebulas and everything you suddenly want to see and explore. You want to run out and show everyone who you are, because he says it and it’s different than when your mum said it, a passing remark, “You’re beautiful, but you need to learn to show it off, Rose.” 

It’s different than when Mickey said it to you, a thank you, an empty compliment, muttered over and over again because what else do you say when you’re holding a girl in your arms? 

When he says it, it’s like your whole life is jumbled up in front of you into something you can create, into something you can shape. He says it, and it’s like he can see beyond you, beyond everything you are and everything you want. He says it, and you finally see what he saw the first time you met in the alley behind your shop. He says it, and you think you know what he meant when he said he could feel the Earth moving under his feet.


	4. only the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose contemplates "i only take the best. i've got rose."

“I only take the best,” he had said. “I’ve got Rose.” The words echoed in Rose’s head that night. She turned them over in her mind, testing them out. Travelling with the Doctor had certainly changed her. She was emboldened, confident, someone she wouldn’t have recognized three months ago. 

And yet, he’d called her “the best.” Months ago, her gut instinct would have been to reject the whole notion. She was just a shopgirl without her A-levels. But he had shown her more since then. He’d shown her the stars, he’d called her special, he made her realize she was important, too. 

And the way he’d said it, too. Mickey had whispered things like that to her, late at night at the back end of their last year of secondary school. He’d tell her about his dreams and his grandma and everything he wished he could be and everything he knew he wouldn’t be. And between stories, he’d tell her, “thank you,” “you’re wonderful,” “Rose, you’re the best,“ like he was afraid she’d stop listening if he didn’t.

Jimmy Stone would say it to her after another one of their constant arguments, using it as a weapon to get her to cave in, dismiss the problem so he’d never have to apologize. 

But the Doctor didn’t say it to please her or placate her. He hadn’t even said it to her, he said it to Adam. So casually, too, almost a passing remark. And when he’d said it, though she believed no one else, Rose believed he meant it.


	5. temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose almost KILLS A MAN

“Stop! Rose, listen! Let me go!” Vaguely, from the back of her mind, Rose heard him. But it sounded like he was underwater, because she couldn’t will herself to listen. The knife clenched in her hand, the cool metal blade, it was so enticing. And the man who had wronged the whole planet in front of her. A perfect situation, really. She clutched the knife tighter until her knuckles were white. 

“Rose, they’re controlling you, but you can break free. Rose, you have to- please, let me-” She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to be quiet. It was so peaceful to give in. To let her mind go blank, to let them steer. Her heart burned with hatred towards this man, held by guards. He showed no sign of resistance. Almost as if he was daring her, laughing at her in his head. 

Rose clenched her jaw. Raised the knife to eye level. She heard the scuffling of the Doctor’s feet behind her, his desperate attempts to break free from the alien’s grasps. “They’re going to turn the knife on you next, Rose, but they can’t! Not if you stop it now!” She stepped forward, pressing the tip of the knife to the man’s chest. A flicker of fear arose in his eyes, and Rose relished in the power. She started to apply pressure, just the slightest amount, but enough to draw a drop of blood from his now broken skin. 

The knife clattered to the ground. Rose blinked, stepping back to see it roll down the top of his crisp white shirt, staining the fabric. She turned, facing the Doctor, searching his face desperately for a sign of consolation. She noticed her hands were shaking. His face was distressed and relieved all at once. Like a machine working in sync, the aliens released his hands and he dropped to the floor. Rose took a few deep breaths. “I’m better than that,” she whispered to herself, and in her heart, she knew it to be true.


	6. laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose/doctor + laugh

i.

She laughed reluctantly, because even though she was on top of the earth, and even though part of her desperately wanted to yell his ear off for bringing her here, and even though she was hearing her mum’s voice on the other end of the phone and wondering why she was so eager to leave in the first place, she laughed. Because there was something exhilarating about the whole thing, talking to her mum from billions of years in the future and standing next to an almost-but-not-quite stranger who she just couldn’t seem to shake loose from her mind.  
ii. 

She pointed to the console, listening to him talk, and when his hand touched hers she tried to explain, but couldn’t help but laugh, because her skin felt like it was being lit on fire, and because he looked so beautiful, standing there and beaming up at her. And Rose felt like sunlight was pouring out of every cavity on her body, felt herself start to glow. If she was his hand to hold in the universe, then undoubtedly, he was hers. 

iii. 

She laughed, but she had never felt worse in her entire life. She laughed and she ached and she felt like collapsing into his arms, but he would never be able to hold her again. She laughed but she knew that he knew, too. That she really would let two universes collapse, even if she’d die trying, only if it meant seeing him again, touching him again, smiling at him again without the pain in her eyes. She laughed, and he laughed, and she thought for a moment that if she kept pretending, then maybe - maybe - they wouldn’t have to say goodbye. It didn’t work.

iv. 

She laughed, though it wasn’t funny. It wasn’t funny at all. But it wasn’t sad either. It was like she was feeling every emotion at once. She thought she would never see him again. She thought, when he’d disappeared on Bad Wolf Bay, that that had been it. Even when searching for him with the dimension cannon, she couldn’t lock it into her mind that she was going to see it again. No, it wasn’t up until this moment that she finally believed it, all she had to do was reach him, touch him, and finally, that would make it real. Time and space would once again be at their fingertips. And as she laughed, she ran towards him.


	7. kiss him goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss at bad wolf's bay

When she kissed him on the beach, the same place she said goodbye, her thoughts fragmented into a million pieces. Because she was kissing him, the clone, but him, who had just told her he loved her, and while her whole heart was with him, part of it was with the man watching too. 

The man who would be alone. The man who would leave her on this beach and never come back, because he wanted her to be happy. Because he wanted her to be loved, to have the life she’d wanted, and so he was letting her go. She knew he was letting her go. And her heart ached for him. Because this was the man who she’d laughed with on the floor of the TARDIS. The man who’s helmet she had kissed when she wanted him to be safe. The man who she had cried over every time she thought he had died. The man who had saved her. He had saved her life, yes. But he had saved her from the life she was headed towards.

From a life of apathy, or discontentment, of being Mickey’s wife and never knowing what love really means. He had given her the stars. And Rose was grateful, more than she could say. So as she kissed him-but-not-him-but-him on the beach, she hoped he knew she loved him, too. And that part of her would be with him forever, in any form he took. And that this kiss was for him, too, that she’d always wanted him, and that meant all of him, in Time Lord form or human form. 

And when she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS’ brakes, she hoped he knew that even an alternate universe could not keep her love away. She hoped he remembered it all.


	8. sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk lmaoooo no one is reading this anyway

Rose never thought she’d see a sunset on an alien planet. It was so different from Earth. Planets with the sun very close lit the entire world on fire. She would look at the Doctor then, backlit by purple glow, oranges reflecting in the light of his eyes. And before he could feel her gaze on him, she directed her attention back to the sky, lit with vivid purples and pinks and colors she didn’t even know existed. And yet, nothing was as beautiful a sight as him, looking at the universe with wonder. Rose didn’t know how he did it, after 900 years, but she thought it was one of the best things about the travelling. Seeing that look of joy on his face, for however long it lasted. She’d seen a hundred sunsets on a hundred different skies with an infinite spectrum of colors, but never anything as majestic as him.


	9. games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose getting transported after running to the doctor in bad wolf

She had started to think she was invincible almost. Her and the Doctor kept getting into these scrapes, these close calls, but they always figured it out in the end, always fixed it. So when she’d gotten transported to the Weakest Link, Rose figured, why not give it all she had? What was there to lose? It was just a game to Rose - and then it became something so real. 

Her heart was in her mouth, she could feel her pulse slamming against her brain. And despite it all, she really thought she could win. She thought she stood a fighting chance. But she was wrong. As soon as he got there, she thought she was safe. She thought she’d be alright because the Doctor had come to save her, and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and have him tell her it was going to be alright. 

So she ran to him, forgetting the rules of the game, because she just wanted him, and she almost made it to him, too. But then she felt a sharp jolt in her back, and she slid sideways, away and away and away.


End file.
